Rose, Bleu et Vert VS Rouge et Noir
by AnkouBZH
Summary: Une journée shopping entre deux personnes qui n'ont aucun point commun. OS Plumien pour PinkBlueGreen!


_Hello!_

_Petit OS Plumien pour PBG qu'elle m'a gentiment demandé._

_PBG, j'espère qu'il te plairas!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Rose, Bleu et Vert VS Rouge et Noir**

En ce samedi de soldes, la journée promettait d'être longue pour Loane Ankou, qui avait accepté d'accompagner Sophia faire les boutiques. Cette dernière avait prévu un programme très chargé.

- Alors, matin : mes boutiques favorites, midi : c'est toi qui choisi comme tu avais insisté, et l'aprem je te suis dans tes boutiques. Ce programme est parfait ! Résuma joyeusement Sophia.

- J'approuve. On commence par quoi ?

- LES CHAUSSUREUH !

PBG prit le bras de Loane et l'entraîna dans sa boutique préférée. Sa « caverne d'Ali Baba » comme elle l'appelait. La scientifique était surprise de voir à quelle vitesse pouvait courir la jeune femme sur des talons de 15 cm.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle comprit la gravité de la maladie de la journaliste quand elle l'entendit hurler.

- DIANTRE ! ELLES SONT SUPERBES ! CELLE LA AUSSI ! ET LES AUTRES AUSSI ! IL FAUT QUE JE LES ACHETES ! 300 DOLLARS ! C'EST PAS CHEEEER !

Loane soupira malgré son amusement, et suivit son amie dans une dizaine de boutique. A chaque fois, le schéma était le même. Sophia criait partout, faisait plusieurs essayages avant de sortir avec l'article le plus cher du magasin. Rarement soldé.

L'heure du repas arriva enfin. Elles purent enfin se reposer un peu. Sophia se calma rapidement quand elle entra dans le restaurant qu'avait choisi Ankou.

- Tu es certaine ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Tu crois qu'il y a du Coca sur la liste des boissons ?

- Pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas ?

- Bah... C'est un restaurant bio.

- On est aux États-Unis PBG, n'oublies pas !

- Fichtre ! C'est vrai ça ! Allons y alors !

Après avoir commandé leur salade, les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent une grande discussion sur leur travail respectif.

- C'est quand même risqué ce que tu fais ! Suivre des dealers !

- Mais non ! C'est passionnant ! Que je te raconte un peu... Une fois, j'étais en rupture de chocolat blanc. Alors je suis sortie en acheter à l'épicerie du coin. Et là, comme par hasard, je tombe sur le dealer que je surveillais depuis une semaine. Il ne m'a même pas reconnu ! Pour te dire, il a même voulu mon numéro.

- Tu ne le lui a pas donné quand même ?

- Bah si ! C'était une occasion en or ! On a dîner le lendemain soir.

- Et ?

- J'ai fais comme dans JAG, j'ai mis un truc imprononçable dans son vin et il m'a tout raconté. Comme j'avais mon micro sur moi, j'ai tout enregistré ! Le lendemain, Constante m'a même félicitée pour mon travail et tout le réseau est tombé !

- Un coup de chance.

- Mais non ! Juste de l'expérience ! Et toi ? Pourquoi les trucs compliqués ?

- Hum... Pour comprendre le monde.

- C'est terre à terre comme vision.

- C'est pourquoi j'étudie autre chose à côté, pour voir sous différents angles.

- Ça reste terre à terre, je préfère avoir la tête dans les nuages.

- C'est une bonne vision du monde aussi PBG.

- Elles sont toutes les deux bien en fait. Oh ! Il est 13h ! On y retourne ?

- C'est parti !

C'était au tour de Loane de montrer ses boutiques. Là où elle trouvait ses vêtements décalés. Aussi bien coloré que très sombre. Rapidement, elle craqua pour un haut noir avec un logo rouge vif.

- Loane, tu crois pas qu'il y a assez de rouge sur toi avec tes cheveux ?

- Non. J'aime je rouge. C'est une couleur qui frappe.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre l'Officier Taal...

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle m'a donner des cours de self-défense avant de retourner en Israël.

- Je vois... Et cette jupe ? Elle est toute mimi !

- Je porte pas de jupe Sophia, c'est trop féminin.

- Tu portes des robes quand même ? Demanda la journaliste, choquée par la révélation de la scientifique.

- C'est très rare à vrai dire.

- Diantre, je me dois de changer ça ! Viens ! On change de magasin ! Tout de suite ! Je vais remplir ton dressing !

- Je dois craindre le pire là, non ?

- Naon !

- Bon, a une condition. Je te choisis une tenue moi aussi !

- Shhhhh !

- C'est oui ?

- Tsss... C'est oui..

_Voilà! Une journée entre Ankou et PBG!_

_Un avis? :)_


End file.
